Eroticism
by xxperfectxdrugxx
Summary: Squall uses erotica and masturbation as a release to make up for long lonely nights... when he goes to the bookstore to purchase yet another volume, he finds someone who may last a little longer...


**Disclaimer:** They aint mine... blah blah

**Warning:** homo-erotica..

Eroticism

A long lonely night of masturbation is only marred by the completion of a third book of erotica in only a week. My cock still hard and full, I ride out the rest of my orgasm while tucking the dirty book underneath my pillows. I can't help but grunt in frustration as I pound my fist between my legs a hot stream of pale cum squirting over my stomach and legs. I let my body go completely limp as I stare up at the ceiling, mentally cursing my seemingly non-stop habit of jacking off.

Once I regulate my breathing, I stand to return the thin, half-empty bottle of lubricant to the top drawer. I look up into the mirror above it, silently checking myself out.

I really have no explanation as to why the last time I got fucked was a little over six months ago. My body is every top's dream: slim and lean, with no fat visible to the unaided eye. If I stretch a bit, my ribs are easily outlined by a pale sheet of smooth skin, but my slender, eight-inch cock juts out from my body even as it is limp. I trail my eyes past the pretty pink nipples that sit perky on my chest to my face.

My unusually bright ashen eyes are half concealed by the mop of rumpled hair that rests upon my head, the light adding to its amber color, making it almost red. Just underneath the roughly clipped ends protrudes a soft nose, thin and slightly pointed. I inadvertently lick my full, pouty flushed lips as I remember the feel of a cock shoved up my ass. I resent myself for not having the guts to find a guy on my own.

Even as my self-examination pleases me, I know I have some shopping to do.

---

He's been staring at me, his gaze not letting up for a second, for a long while.

His emerald eyes are like sharpened blades, slicing through me as they trail the length of my body. I no longer feel comfortable in a tiny blue t-shirt and big, black baggy pants that flare out from the studded belt at my waist, doing little to conceal my high, round ass.

Taking shy, little glances at him through the choppy ends of my hair, I notice a massive broad chest beneath a black muscle shirt. I can't see his pants or his hair between the bookshelves he peeks through in the bookstore that conveniently doubles off as a library.

I gather my things and shove them into my bag. Slinging the sack over one shoulder, I make my way up the stairs to the bookstore portion of the building, half hoping to be followed by the strange man.

Finding the top step, I quickly shuffle my way to the front counter.

"Hey, Gavin," I say to the man hunched over the front desk. My greeting quickly pulls him away from the work he's been doing.

"Hey!" he says with a smile. "What can I do for you, Squall?"

"You got anything good?" I ask, my body leaning forward so that my elbows rest against the top of his desk. His deep gray eyes widen as he watches my shirt ride up my back, the high mounds of my ass just visible below my belt.

"You mean--" he trails off, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah," I breathe, running my tongue over my lips. I look up as he stands and moves around his desk. He wraps his arms around my waist, pushing his newly formed erection against my butt as he whispers to me.

"Come on."

I giggle fondly as he pulls my body backwards by my hips, leading me to the gay/lesbian section of the store. I turn in his grip and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him fully on his lips. I gently slide my tongue into the depths of his hot mouth, his soft body trembling as he tightens his grip on my hips. I feel his pelvis grinding harder into mine. Pressing my body closer to his, I fall deeper into the kiss.

Our brief little make-out session is interrupted by a little gasp. Turning our attention to the noise, we see a withered old lady with her wrinkled little hands up to her mouth. She just stand there, unmoving as we make no move to separate.

"Do you mind?" I ask sourly, gesturing to our position. The ancient hag gasps again, quickly shuffling onward.

"Stupid bitch," Gavin chuckles, turning to look at me. "Like she's never seen two hard cocks less than a foot away from each other."

"Maybe she hasn't," I giggle.

"How come we don't get together anymore?" he asks, resting his forehead against mine.

"You know why," I sigh, moving away from him. It's not that Gavin isn't attractive, he's just not my type: he's a bottom.

"Yeah, I know..." He moves to take a book off the shelf. "This just came in today."

I take it from his hands and study the cover, opening the book to browse over the words. "Nice."

"You sure you don't wanna come over later? I'll show you a better time than any book, Squall."

"I'm sure," I say, putting the new book under my arm.

"Alright," he sighs, giving me one last peck on the lips. "Let me know if you need anything, baby."

"Sure thing, Gavin" And then he disappears around the corner.

I shake my head in dismay as I reach up to grab another book off the shelf. I stare intently at the green tinted cover, bare bodies of a party of three easily seen. Opening to the middle of the volume, I suddenly find myself lost in an erotic tale describing a threesome.

Deeply embroiled in the story, a broad shadow suddenly clouds my view of the text. I glance up to meet a pair of big perky nipples that seem to point at me underneath a stretch of nearly transparent black fabric.

Without thinking, my eyes wander to the thick muscles of his abs, each strong muscle protruding separately. I study the waistband of his big beige khaki pants, helplessly trailing my eyes to the bulge in his crotch. I can't tell if he was hard or just very well-hung. My mouth had begun to water, the tent seeming to have a mind of its own, its rhythmic beating almost matching the speedy beat of my heart. Boy, was he was hung-- and hard.

My head shoots up, my eyes catching his shyly when he loudly clears his throat.

"Enjoying the view?" he smirks, folding his thick arms across his wide, expansive chest. I hold my breath as I watch the muscles beneath his tanned skin flex and ripple with the movement.

"I...um," I stammer. I just know my tongue is unrolling to the floor while my underwear's becoming increasingly wet as the liquid squeezes from the tip of my cock. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," he grins. "I'm sure you caught me staring back there." He gestures with a bronzed, meaty elbow. I cough a nervous laugh, tucking the book I had under my arm more securely. "So," he says, casually reaching for a book. "That guy..."

"What guy?" I laugh, going slowly over his facial features. I watch him stroke the stubble on his cheeks as if contemplating his next words. Or his next move. His green eyes widen in advanced skepticism as he looks over at me.

"The one you were kissing."

"What about him?"

"He your boyfriend?" He tries to be nonchalant, quietly thumbing through the pages of a novel, but I can tell he's interested.

"Why?" I ask, feigning innocence.

He pauses a second to look down at his crotch. "I guess not, what, with the way you were looking at me." He looks back up at the blush that spreads across my cheeks.

I laugh lightly, despite my embarrassment. "Nuh-uh, Gavin's not my type." Anymore, I add silently.

"What, are you guys just extremely close friends?"

"You could say that." I look over to the book in his hand. Two men are kissing on the cover. "I take it you live on gay trash novels and porn."

"Doesn't everybody?" He looks at me as if it were an internationally known fact.

"No, well, I can't exactly speak for everyone, but I do... er."

"Do you?" He raises an interested eyebrow. I look up as he inched closer.

"Um, only when I'm lonely," I catch my breath as he stretches to kiss my neck.

"You jack off?"

"Uh-huh."

"And how often?" he croons stroking the back of my neck with one hand, the other creeping its way down to my ass.

"Almost every night," I confess. He jerks his head back and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Why?"

"Nothing better to do?"

"You're kidding me, right?" he laughs.

"Uh-uh," I mutter shyly.

"My god, who wouldn't wanna screw you?" he says, examining my body at arm's length. After about a minute of physical evaluation, he looks at my face again. "I'm gonna change that, Squall."

"How do you know... ?"

"Oh, please. I heard you and your boyfriend over there talking."

"He's not my boyfriend," I say, frowning.

"It doesn't matter," he counters, gripping my hand tightly as he leads me to the same corner around which Gavin had disappeared. "By the way, my name's Seifer."

---

I stand virtually rooted to the floor as Seifer turns to bolt the door to the small, relatively clean restroom. I turn to look at my reflection, my pale face frightening me greatly.

"Ever been fucked in a bathroom?"

"Uh, no," I say, mortified. I can feel my heart speeding up as he inches closer to me. He chuckles lowly, one of my hands covering the heavily thumping organ.

He moves quickly, cornering me against the sink, both big arms keeping me in place firmly. I dropped my bag and looked at his face. I shuddered as his breath hit my nose, the beer and cologne smell almost sweet as he nears my lips with his own.

"What's wrong?" he whispers against my lips, his words barely audible.

"Um..." I stammer, my words lost along with my voice.

"Just relax, Squall," he croons, bringing his arms around my back. "You want it, don't you?"

I reach to unbuckle the belt holding his pants up, the loose garment falling instantly. He groans in anticipation as he steps out of his trousers. I lift my arms obediently, moaning softly as I savor the feel of his big hands sliding my shirt up and off my body. I can feel his rigid erection nudging between my legs. His eyebrows scrunch, his concentration set firmly on undoing my pants. My legs are quickly exposed while my pants are delicately removed. He snaps the band of my boxers, smirking at the big messy blue text that emblazons the front.

" 'This is my cock so get on your knees'? What the hell is that?" Seifer chuckles, looking back up at me. I ignore him, lacing my arms around his broad shoulders and pressing my lips to his. He gives in, holding my hips tightly as he lifts me to sit perched on the long marble countertop. I watch breathless as he removes his shirt in one fluid motion, the muscles of his arms moving tightly. I close my eyes as he moves between my spread legs to kiss me again, the length of his cock rubbing against my inner thighs.

"You are so fuckin' sexy, you know that?" he whispers hotly against my ears. I only moan in response as he places butterfly kisses along my neck. I moan relatively loud when he settles on a spot on my neck to ravish with his lips and tongue. He grips my hips even tighter when he felt my fingernails scratching his back. I want this man to fuck me so bad. He pulls his head back and looks me directly in the eye. I can almost feel my heart melt when he trails a finger down my cheek. I sigh when he cups my face and moves to kiss me lightly, and I gasp when he picks me up and turns me around so that I am bent over the sink.

"You're going to have to be really quiet for me, okay baby?" he whispers against my back. The butterflies in my stomach are going wild. I love what he is doing to me. I can feel him kneading the cheeks of my ass with his big hands.

"Okay," I sigh, feeling him rub his cock against my entrance.

"Fuck..."he breathes, kneeling so that he's eye-level with my ass. I looked back at his face as he spread my cheeks and i jumped as i felt the tip of his tongue touch my opening. I let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he slowly slides his tongue deeper into my ass, all the while, preventing me from moving too far away, with his arms locked around my body. He swirls his tongue around my entrance a few times before he stands up. I can see him in the mirror sliding his index and middle fingers in and out of his mouth, coating them with saliva. He gives me a devilish smirk before he slowly slides one finger inside me. I groan as I push my ass back to meet his finger and I unconsciously grind my hips against his hand.

"Oh, thats nice, baby. I'm gonna shove my cock so deep inside you." He leans forward to lick the outer shell of my ear. I open my eyes to see him looking at me in the mirror. His eyes are clouded with passion and I can feel myself getting harder as he whispers into my ear. "Would you like that?"

I can only nod my reply as he slides another finger deeply into me. He starts to fuck me at a steady pace with his fingers and i bury my face into my arms to muffle my moans.

"Mmm," I can hear him groan deep within his throat. While still fucking me with one hand, he moves to slap my ass with the other. "You're nothing but a dirty whore, aren't you? Letting strange men fuck you like this." He smacked my ass again.

"Oh God... F-fuck me..." I moan softly, loving the feel of his fingers inside me, yet wanting a whole lot more.

"What, baby?" He moves to grab my chin and tilt it up so that I'm facing the mirror. "You want me to fuck you?"

I open my eyes and look at him as he continues to hold my chin.

"Beg me," he growls into my ear, all the while keeping his eyes locked to mine.

I whimper at the slight pain I'm beginning to feel in my neck. He then moves to grab my hair instead. "Fuck me... please..."

"Please what?"

I give him a slightly confused look. He begins to fuck my ass faster with his fingers. He pulls a little harder on my hair. "Please what?"

".... Please... daddy..."

"That's a good boy..." I whine in disappointment when he slides his fingers out of my ass. I watch as he takes his position behind me and I feel the big head of his cock pressing against my stretched entrance. "Now I wonder if my good little boy can take all of me..."

He strokes my face for several seconds before sliding in. I can feel him watching me as I wince. He knows his was cock much bigger than his fingers. He waits a second before sliding in a little more and it feels like I can't possibly take anymore.

"I'm only halfway in . . ," he chuckles before sliding the rest of the way in. He pauses and lets me get used to him.

Then he moves.

He begins very slowly at first, then he quickly moves to a steady pace, not moving to fast or too slow. He moves his hand around to stroke my cock while he fucks me and I find myself screaming when he nails my prostate. He's fucking me hard and deep, but at the same steady pace.

"Mmm... you're takin' it so good baby," he groans, his eyes closed. "."

He speeds up and I can tell he wants to cum. He moves his hands to my shoulders and he pushes himself into me deeper. His hand on my cock strokes faster and I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming as I cum all over his hand and the floor.

"Oh shit... I'm gonna cum too."

And he does. Deep and hard within me. He thrusts against me a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He sighs as he pulls out of me and moves to lean on the counter. I open my eyes to look at my reflection. My forehead is covered in a thin layer of sweat, my lips are puffy and my cheeks are flushed.

"We should probably get out of here..." he says, touching my shoulder. I had totally forgotten where we were.

"Yea..." I say quietly.

We both clean ourselves off as best as we can and dress. He puts his hand on the bolt of the door and turns back to look at me.

"Ready?"

I nod my head and I sling my bag over my shoulder, making sure everything's in place. I look around the bookstore as we move down the aisles. It looks almost empty.

"How long were we in there?" I question, looking out the darkening window.

"Uh . . 'bout and hour and a half," he says, looking at his watch.

I don't see Gavin at the front desk anymore.

"I think the place is closing," I noted, leading him down the stairs to the front door. Standing on the street, I give him a look of expectation. What should I say..?

"So... I guess I'll see you around sometime," he stated lamely. I laugh at his cheesy choice of words.

"Yeah..."

"Err..." he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I had a great time, just now and if you wanna give me a call sometime..."

"Sure, I'd love to." I looked up at him through my bangs.

"Cool," he says taking out a pen and scribbling his number on my hand. "Call me whenever."

"I will." I smile.

My nights weren't so lonely after that.

a/n – this fic was written several years ago and I finally got the balls to put it up. I've been thinking about doing another sxs one shot but im not sure how this new generation of readers would respond…

I dunno…


End file.
